Je t'aime, moi non plus : traduction
by septentrion
Summary: Severus aime beaucoup Hermione, et Hermione aime beaucoup Severus. Seulement voilà, Severus est allergique aux chats. Traduction par moi-même d'un one-shot que j'avais écrit en anglais.


_Fic écrite en anglais à l'origine, traduite ici pour, je l'espère, satisfaire votre plaisir de lire._

_Merci infiniment à Duniazade pour la relecture._

* * *

— Atchoum !

Severus jeta un regard malveillant au demi-Kneazle qui se frottait à ses mollets et laissait de longs poils roux sur sa robe noire.

— Tu n'as pas pris de potion anti-allergique avant de venir ? lui demanda Hermione. Elle était entrée derrière lui et était en train de déboutonner la cape bleu foncé qu'elle avait portée pour leur sortie. Elle espérait bien passer encore quelques moments « de qualité » avec son amant d'un mois.

— Atchoum ! J'en (sniff) ai (sniff) pris (sniff). Severus tira un mouchoir d'un blanc éclatant de sa poche et épongea son nez qui coulait. Cela n'a pas l'air efficace (sniff) contre les poils de demi-Kneazle.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, l'habituel regard noir de Severus était devenu larmoyant au point qu'un peu d'humidité menaçait de déborder sur ses joues. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne se mette à trembler et à avoir de la fièvre, si sa réaction à la présence de Pattenrond lorsqu'il était venu la semaine dernière était une indication. Hermione prit rapidement son animal familier dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une autre pièce.

— Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre, soupira Severus, déçu de voir sa soirée raccourcie. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-il attiré par une sorcière qui possédait un chat ?

— Je comprends, répondit Hermione.

— La prochaine fois, nous irons chez moi, Hermione. Je… Ton chat… Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu aies un animal familier, mais…

Hermione rit doucement.

— Je t'ai dit que je comprenais. Ne sois pas embarrassé par quelque chose que tu ne peux contrôler. Rentre chez toi, Severus. Je t'appellerai par cheminette demain pour m'assurer que tu vas mieux.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-elle attirée par un sorcier qui était si violemment allergique aux chats ?

Severus était en bien meilleure forme le lendemain matin. Une nouvelle dose de potion anti-allergique, une bonne nuit de repos, et surtout l'absence de chat, avaient fait des miracles. Cela ne résolvait pas pour autant le petit problème que constituait l'attachement de Hermione pour son demi-Kneazle. Severus n'avait pas besoin de consulter une voyante ou un psychologue pour savoir qu'elle aimait beaucoup l'animal – le chat au moins lui était resté fidèle, contrairement à un certain rouquin dont Severus ne penserait même pas le nom – mais qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup lui aussi. Cela, il en était sûr car il travaillait à gagner son cœur depuis un an. Si le chat avait été un hibou (« Ailenrond » ne sonnait pas trop mal non plus), ou même un crapaud ou un Jarvey, cela aurait été parfait. Mais un chat ? Severus avait réussi à éviter d'approcher les chats depuis qu'il était enfant. Même McGonagall avait appris à ne pas l'approcher dans sa forme d'Animagus, et voilà qu'il se laissait prendre d'assaut deux fois en une semaine. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Hermione devrait choisir entre le demi-Kneazle et lui. Si son plan de séduction était un succès, ce dont il ne doutait pas, sûrement que sa future fiancée le choisirait lui, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

— Quoi ?

Hermione était plutôt étonnée.

— Que veux-tu dire par « laisser mon chat aux soins de mes parents » ?

A vrai dire, la demande de Severus qu'elle abandonne son animal familier, car c'était ainsi qu'elle ressentait une telle demande, l'avait prise par surprise.

— Hermione, je ne peux mettre un pied dans ton appartement sans tomber malade. La simple présence de poils de chat suffit à cela.

Il ne geignait pas, non, Severus Snape ne geignait jamais.

— Où est le problème ? Nous n'avons qu'à nous voir à ton appartement au lieu du mien, Hermione répondit raisonnablement.

Severus serra les poings et fit les cent pas sur le tapis qui se trouvait devant sa cheminée. Elle n'avait pas compris du tout où il voulait en venir.

— Et si nous voulions passer davantage de temps ensemble ? Partir en vacances ensemble, par exemple ? Que feras-tu de ton chat alors ?

Hermione, la figure éclairée par les flammes vertes de la poudre de cheminette qui brûlait encore dans l'âtre, fronça les sourcils.

— Tu prévois de m'emmener quelque part ?

Zut ! Il n'avait pas prévu de révéler cette information aussi tôt.

— J'espérais que tu accepterais de m'accompagner pour une croisière sur le Nil le printemps prochain.

— Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial, Severus. Je vais prendre mes dispositions.

Une joie sans partage émanait du sourire de la jeune femme, et Severus sentit une joie correspondante l'envahir à son tour. Mais son problème n'était pas résolu pour autant. Quant à Hermione, elle préparait déjà leur voyage. A voix haute.

— Je pourrais laisser Pattenrond avec mes parents, ou peut-être Harry, pendant que nous serons partis. Ou mieux encore, au Terrier…

Severus cessa d'écouter après cela. Le Terrier. Où l'animal pourrait chasser les gnomes de jardin tout son content. Où l'animal pourrait errer dans la campagne sans entrave. Où l'animal serait gâté par les Weasley. En bref, le Terrier était un paradis pour demi-Kneazles. Tout ce que Severus avait à faire était de convaincre la boule de poils oranges qu'elle voulait vivre au Terrier, là où Hermione ne résiderait jamais, mais oh jamais, de manière permanente. Ensuite, il pourrait emménager avec elle – après un sérieux nettoyage de l'appartement bien sûr – parce que l'appartement de la jeune femme était plus grand, plus pratique, et n'était qu'à deux minutes de marche de Diagon Alley où se trouvait son échoppe. Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter l'emploi que lui avait proposé le Ministère, cela semblait payer mieux que sa modeste boutique d'apothicaire.

Hermione passa la journée au septième ciel, au point que son secrétaire particulier dût lui rappeler son entretien programmé avec le ministre. Severus avait prévu de l'emmener en Égypte ! C'était mieux qu'une lune de miel : d'anciens monuments, du soleil, de l'ancienne magie, une plaisante compagnie, du sexe, bref, tout ce dont une fille pouvait rêver. Elle bénit le jour où elle avait osé pénétrer dans sa boutique d'apothicaire pour acheter le nouveau parfum qu'il avait créé et que i_Sorcière hebdo_/i avait porté aux nues. Elle avait redécouvert Severus Snape à cette occasion, non pas comme l'enseignant amer et mesquin, mais comme un homme charmant et intelligent, savant sur bien des sujets, jamais ennuyeux et qui lui portait toujours la plus grande attention. Elle sentait d'une certaine manière qu'elle pourrait bâtir quelque chose de sérieux avec lui, qu'il pourrait être l'homme de sa vie, si seulement il n'était pas allergique aux chats ! Ce dernier trait était très ennuyeux car le seul autre mâle pour lequel elle avait beaucoup d'affection (elle ne comptait pas son père parce que, eh bien, c'était son père et que l'aimer était évident) était son demi-Kneazle, Pattenrond. Hermione refusait d'y penser, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle devrait choisir entre les deux tôt ou tard. Entre-temps, elle devait se préparer pour les quelques jours qu'elle passait au Terrier chaque année un peu avant Noël.

— Allez, Pattenrond, Hermione cajola son chat. Nous partons au Terrier.

Son animal familier surgit de la chambre et grimpa de lui-même dans son panier sans encouragement extérieur. Il miaula, demandant si l'homme en noir serait là lui aussi. Comme d'habitude, sa maîtresse ne comprit pas sa demande.

— Bien sûr, Pattenrond, que tu pourras chasser les gnomes de jardin sans retenue.

S'il le pouvait, Pattenrond aurait piaffé d'impatience. Il savait déjà qu'il pourrait chasser les gnomes au Terrier. Le fait était qu'il appréciait l'homme en noir, bien que cela ne semblât pas réciproque, et cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de le revoir. Il avait le sentiment que cet homme ferait un bon familier pour sa maîtresse. De plus, celle-ci était seule depuis des années et il était plus que temps qu'elle trouve un compagnon. Grâce à son don pour détecter les personnes dignes de confiance, Pattenrond savait qu'elle avait trouvé le compagnon idoine. Mais pourquoi l'homme en question tombait-il malade chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait ? Pattenrond était-il un si mauvais animal familier ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Il avait toujours donné le meilleur de lui-même pour sa maîtresse.

Et puis, ce genre d'incident était déjà arrivé par le passé, avec cet homme que sa maîtresse avait fait entrer chez elle, un autre homme aux cheveux noirs d'ailleurs, mais aux yeux bleus. Celui-là aussi était tombé malade et avait dû partir tôt. Cela n'avait pas été une grande perte. Que faire alors ? Il savait que sa maîtresse voulait des petits et jamais il ne la priverait de ce bonheur. L'homme en noir était parfait pour le poste. Pattenrond soupira autant qu'un demi-Kneazle peut soupirer. Il allait devoir partir. Cette décision lui brisait le cœur, mais le bonheur de sa maîtresse en valait la peine. Oui, il la quitterait, ou plutôt… mais oui, voilà ! Il allait rester au Terrier ! Elle pourrait le voir autant qu'elle voudrait, et la vie là-bas n'était pas si mal. Maintenant, comment la convaincre ?

* * *

Hermione remarqua que l'attitude de Pattenrond était tout sauf normale depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Terrier. Son chat avait certes toujours apprécié l'endroit, mais avait toujours trouvé le temps de se relaxer sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle lisait, et il avait toujours dormi avec elle. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Pattenrond avait choisi de passer ses nuits devant l'âtre au rez-de-chaussée, où il avait adopté un vieux tapis. Il passait également plus de temps avec les Weasley qu'avec elle. Ce n'était rien de dire que Hermione était intriguée par un tel comportement, jusqu'à ce qu'une remarque innocente de George lui fit comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude.

— On dirait que ton chat fait vraiment comme chez lui, dit-il un soir tout en caressant le demi-Kneazle qui s'était étalé sur ses genoux.

Ils étaient assis dans le séjour en attendant que le repas soit prêt.

Oh, ciel ! Oh juste ciel ! Hermione se souvint à quel point Pattenrond avait montré de l'enthousiasme à l'arrivée de Severus. Elle aurait pu jurer que son chat avait eu une expression blessée lorsque celui-ci l'avait repoussé.

— Oh, non, gémit-elle à voix haute.

— Quoi ? demanda George.

— Crois-tu que tes parents accepteraient de le garder chez eux ?

George baissa les yeux et considéra le chat aux poils roux.

— Bien sûr. Il est utile pour débarrasser le jardin des gnomes et il est très amical. Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je crois que Pattenrond veut rester ici.

Les sourcils de George rejoignirent sa chevelure.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Puis la compréhension s'afficha sur son visage.

— Tu as un petit ami et ils ne s'entendent pas tous les deux ? la taquina-t-il.

Hermione rougit et détourna les yeux.

— C'est plutôt qu'il est allergique aux chats.

Inutile de mentir, après tout.

— Ton chat doit l'aimer vraiment beaucoup alors, s'il est prêt à partir pour laisser un autre mâle s'installer.

— Tout à fait. Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

George redevint sérieux.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne préférerais pas passer le réveillon de Noël avec lui qu'ici ?

— Nous avons décidé de passer le lendemain de Noël, Boxing Day, ensemble mais… Je ne sais pas s'il passe Noël seul ou pas… musa-t-elle.

— Ecoute, je suis sûre que tu adores passer le réveillon avec nous, etc. etc., mais c'est ton premier Noël avec cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux toujours venir nous voir quand tu veux, tu sais, mais peut-être que tu devrais lui faire une surprise et passer le réveillon avec lui ?

En ce moment, Hermione vit en George l'homme qui avait perdu son frère jumeau dans la guerre plus que le farceur invétéré. Il avait peut-être raison, après tout : elle devrait faire en sorte que ce Noël soit spécial pour Severus et elle.

— George, je t'adore, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se mit à planifier tout cela immédiatement.

* * *

Severus ferma tôt sa boutique la veille de Noël. Ses pensées étaient consacrées au message qu'il avait reçu de la part de Hermione le jour précédent. Elle lui avait écrit qu'elle lui avait préparé une surprise. Bien qu'il fût agréablement surpris qu'elle ait annulé sa soirée chez les Weasley pour lui, il se sentait un peu anxieux. Les surprises venant des Gryffondors n'apportaient en général rien de bon. Cela ne l'empêcherait néanmoins pas de prendre soin de son apparence ce soir.

Comme convenu, Hermione passa prendre Severus à son appartement un peu plus tard. Il eut le souffle coupé à la voir dans cette robe d'un rouge profond avec un décolleté fait pour attirer le regard et une fente qui révélait avantageusement ses mollets. Ce qui était plus inquiétant était le bandeau de soie noire qu'elle sortit de son sac.

— Hermione ?

— Quand j'ai écrit « surprise » dans ma lettre, je voulais dire une vraie surprise, Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que tu y trouveras ton avantage.

Elle passa délicatement un doigt le long du décolleté de sa robe, là où le gonflement de sa poitrine prenait naissance. Le rouge sombre de son vernis à ongles formait un délicieux contraste avec sa délicieuse peau laiteuse.

Severus avala sa salive.

— D'accord, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il pencha la tête afin qu'elle puisse couvrir ses yeux de la pièce de soie noire.

Hermione lui prit la main et le conduisit avec prudence au bas de l'escalier, puis à l'extérieur jusqu'au point de transplanage. Le tapis qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses pieds lui indiqua qu'ils avaient transplané directement à l'intérieur d'une maison ou d'un appartement. Il était impensable d'agir ainsi, sauf s'il s'agissait de son propre domicile. L'appartement de Hermione. Un chat. Allergie. La panique s'empara presque de son esprit, et Severus arracha le morceau de soie de sa tête. Il reconnut le canapé de Hermione juste en face de lui. Il tenta de retirer sa main de la sienne pour être libre de fuir cet endroit au plus vite. Comment pouvait-elle se moquer ainsi de lui ?

Hermione l'appela d'une voix douce, sans jamais lâcher sa main.

— Severus ? Mon appartement n'est pas la surprise. Regarde bien autour de toi, s'il te plaît.

Elle plaidait avec une telle sincérité qu'il décida de faire comme elle lui demandait, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait vérifié ladite sincérité en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis, lentement, il regarda autour de lui, s'approcha des meubles, et finalement, il déclara d'un ton sec :

— Je ne suis pas venu ici très souvent, et jamais assez longtemps pour apprécier la décoration, mais je ne vois rien qui ait changé.

— Tu n'as pas regardé d'assez près, lui répondit Hermione. N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui manque ?

La nervosité perçait dans la voix de la jeune femme ; son léger tremblement la trahissait.

Tout à coup, Severus comprit. Il n'y avait pas un seul poil orange en vue.

— Où est ton chat ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Elle vint se planter devant lui. Ses yeux marron plongèrent dans ses yeux noirs.

— Il semble que Pattenrond soit un chat très intelligent et qui m'aime beaucoup. Il a décidé de demeurer au Terrier, et les Weasley l'ont accepté. Désormais, tu peux venir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites.

Severus était interloqué. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à imaginer un moyen de communiquer avec le chat et de le convaincre qu'il serait mieux s'il gardait ses distances avec sa maîtresse, et voilà que la solution à son problème lui était servie sur un plateau d'argent ! C'était très, très arrangeant, mais il se demanda s'il ne devrait tout de même pas montrer un peu d'inquiétude.

— Je… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, Hermione. C'est plutôt inattendu.

— Je suppose que Pattenrond sait à quel point tu comptes pour moi…

Elle n'en dit pas plus de peur de révéler trop d'un coup et trop tôt. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, cependant, car Severus la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

— Hermione… Hermione…, murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi.

Hermione rit doucement dans la poitrine de Severus.

— Maintenant que nous avons établi ce fait, nous pourrions dîner, puis nous offrir un bon moment devant la cheminée ?

Severus accepta la proposition sans manière, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose puisqu'il aurait accepté toutes les propositions que Hermione aurait pu lui faire ce soir-là du moment que cela excluait son chat. Et pour un soir, il décida d'ignorer sa conviction qu'être trop romantique était ridicule.


End file.
